Things You Should Know
by PrinceOfUchiha
Summary: Sasuke's Sharingan sends him into the past, where he meets Minato and his team. He must warn them before it's too late. Not to mention figuring out how to get home. The fact that Minato and Kushina pretty much want to adopt him? It's not making anything any easier. Minato. Kushina. Kakashi. Rin. Obito. Sasuke. Time travel. AU.
1. Things You Should Know

Note: Just a little one-shot drabble I thought up and got inspired to write. Not sure the timelines add up but I tried.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Sasuke let out a light breath as he opened his eyes ever so slowly. A searing bright light came into view along with a cluster of blonde hair. He groaned as his vision slowly cleared, moving his hands up to cover his eyes. He could feel the freshly dewed grass under him, his senses on alert with the new power of the mangekyou Sharingan. The Sharingan.

The Sharingan which gave Shisui, who wanted nothing more than people to get along, the power to force them into it. The Sharingan which gave Itachi, who only wished to escape the world, the ultimate genjutsu. The Sharingan who gave him the power to destroy all in his path...just as he had wanted for a long time. Or that's what he'd found in his right eye. His left he wasn't sure. At the moment he wasn't too focused on this, however, and only cursed his superhuman senses. "Naruto...fuck off. I told you I'm not returning to Konoha..." he muttered, hands shielding his face from the sun and blonde.

His vision quickly evened out, and he felt a hand grip his own by the wrist gently. His hand was placed by his side and he felt another move to try to lift him into a sitting position. He now saw the face clearly-- one he had seen every day for years. The face of the third Hokage, long dead. He was moved to silence, not moving beside the reflexive cringe away from the man's hands. "I'm sorry, you must have me confused for someone." the man smiled. "My name's Minato, and it would seem this Naruto boy has already done his deed and dropped you off. You're in the raining grounds of Konoha."

When Sasuke finally finished gawking, he rose a shaky finger to point at the man, scrabbling away. "Y-You! You're dead! Dead as hell! Oh, shit- am I dead?" panic rising in his chest. Last he remembered he had been laying in his bed, mind torturing him with guilt over everything he had done and cursing the world for falling as it had. He put a hand over his mouth, clenching his jaw. "What stupid bastard kills someone in their sleep? Coward!"

He felt another hand on his shoulder and whipped around to see a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and lively brown eyes. "I'm sorry, stranger, but we can't understand you when you're panicking. Did you hit your head? Is that why you think you're dead? Perhaps a concussion, it would explain why you're so confused." she offered.

Sasuke watched as a bit with short black hair gently pushed her aside, pointing at Sasuke accusingly. "Rin, stay away from him! Look at those eyes, they look like a Sharingan but with weird designs. He's obviously an enemy ninja trying to pretend to be a long lost Uchiha or something to get into the village. He didn't even do his research to see what the Sharingan looks like. Pathetic, but don't worry, I'll protect you." he grinned for a split second before turning serious eyes to Sasuke.

The slightly older Uchiha blinked, reaching up to touch his face. His Sharingan was activated. But why...? He hadn't commanded them to do anything...? He heard a voice from beside Minato, coming from a silver-haired boy who was undoubtedly Kakashi. "Obito, shut up. He was passed out when we found him and now looks like he's going to flee at any moment. He's no threat."

Even so, the silver-haired ninja eyed him suspiciously. Sasuke gawked at him. "Kakashi-Sensei, what the hell happened to you? You're tiny? Shit, I know you were in ANBU, but sneaking up on me in my sleep and putting a genjutsu on me is low." he muttered, rubbing his throbbing head.

All four blinked at him, and he couldn't help but feel out of place as he stood up slowly, inching backward where he knew the forest had an opening. Unfortunately, Lord Fourth wasn't as ut of it as he seemed. When Sasuke made a break for it and towards the woods, the man was in front of him immediately with lighting fast reflexes. Stepping back to try and take another route, he was shocked when he felt two hands gently fold his hands forward and pull him closer. "Hey...it's alright you know. We won't hurt you. Can you tell us your name? What do you mean I'm dead?"

Biting back the urge to struggle under the hold on the man who oozed power, he lowered his head a bit while being held against the man's chest. "Sasuke Uchiha. You are dead. You died during the ninetails attack- why did you talk about Naruto like you didn't know your own son?" eyes widening in a panic the more he spoke. Finally, his reflexives kicked in and he resumed his struggling, "Damn it, Kakashi! This isn't funny! I've seen my bingo book number, I do not have a kill on sight mark! There is no purpose for this shit! I thought you were above toying with lives!"

His face paled at that, eyes moving to light anything he could on fire in panic. "Orochimaru! You snake, you think this is a game? I'll fucking kill you three times over when I figure out how you did this!" he demanded, his mind flailing up in every which direction. By now there was a nice-sized crowd, ninjas from ranks genin to ANBU watching as he rushed to set anything he could ablaze and spoke seemingly nonsense.

All three fresh genin from earlier was watching with wide confused eyes, and Minato sighed. "Sasuke, you need to calm down before I have to knock you out. You can't cause a scene. It'll scare the public. I think you're confused. Let's all head back to the Hokage tower and figure it out calmly. No one is going to hurt you. Kakashi and the others are under my order, while Orochimaru is banished. You'll be safe alright?"

Sasuke eased his thrashing a bit, allowing the flames to die down. His uneven breaths calmed a bit, biting his lip. If this was a genjutsu, he had to outsmart it to break it, not use blunt force. Though he was sure he had the power to see threw genjutsu...

Minato took his hand, and he watched as a young Ibiki worked to clear the crowd out along with a few other ANBU officers who were on duty. The three other genins followed them, and he couldn't help but keep staring at Kakashi. He was so young looking! He didn't have his Sharingan yet, which he had told Sasuke once that he had got before Obito's death. Yes, during the month at the chuunin exam preparation period, the man had shared a lot.

When they finally arrived Sasuke looked down a bit. He was lightly pushed down onto a chair in a sitting area, opposite of the others besides Minato who sat on his right. His eyes were downcast into the cup of tea Kushina had poured them. She sat at his left now. He was doing his best to compose himself, a bit ashamed of his out lashing behavior. He now realized, looking around, that this was no genjutsu. It was all real. But how...?

Minato gave him a moment to collect himself before asking lightly, "Sasuke, was it, you said you're an Uchiha like Obito here. Can you tell us your parents' names? Perhaps they can make sense of this." he offered.

Shaking his head back and forth quickly, Sasuke took a sip from his dream. "Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. But they're dead too. They died in the massacre." pursing his lips before asking, "But you're dead. I know you are. You have to be. You've all been dead except Kakashi for years. You were reanimated at the chuunin exams. You can't reanimate a living person."

Kushina blinked. "Mikoto isn't dead. I and Minato went on a double date with them just last night." she pointed out. "That, and Minato is sitting right across from you..." her voice trailing off as she stared at him. Sasuke rose a brow, before feeling his eyes grimace from the action. He rose his hands, rubbing his eyes to find blood pouring from them.

"Shit...my eyes...this must be what Ita-nii meant..." wiping the liquid onto his sleeve. He noticed it was only the left eye which bled, and decided to shut it would help. Did it help Kakashi, didn't it?

Obito seemed to pale. "Hey, wait a minute, 'Ita-nii' as in Itachi Uchiha?" he questioned and seeing a nod he gaped. "He was just born a few weeks ago. How the hell could you know about that? The only one outside the compound who knows is the Hokage." he demanded.

Looking urked, Kakashi sent the younger Uchiha a glare. "He just said 'nii' implying it's his older brother, idiot." turning his attention to Sasuke. "You have to be from further ahead in time. There's no other explanation. The only question is how."

A hand rose to smack Sasuke on the forehead, the Uchiha avenger nearly facepalming at his foolishness. "I'm an idiot. Of course. How the hell didn't I see that." seeing the confused looks he rubbed at his closed left eye. "I just got my mangekyou Sharingan. The mangekyou has always given the user a path to what they want the most. I got destruction in my right and this must be the other one in my left. No wonder I can't switch it off. Shit..."

Rin looked unsure as she spoke, "Should we really be talking to him if he's from the future? He seems to know us all. It might now be a good idea to speak about anything more that's future related or it might throw it off."

Sasuke gave a bitter chuckle at that. "Rin, there's nothing I could say to make the future any worse. Everyone in this room is royally screwed over along with the rest of the world," he muttered the last part.

Minato swallowed a lump in his throat. "You said you were in the bingo book. I don't suppose you played a role in this world crisis you speak of? Though, you also noted you don't have a kill on sight order."

Leaning back, Sasuke scoffed. "I am in the bingo book, like a runaway ninja. This village couldn't give me what I needed so I ran away to achieve my goals. I stooped low enough to let Orochimaru experiment on me in exchange for power, as well teach me. I'm pretty high up there and have done a lot of fucked up shit, but I didn't start this all. Tobi did. He damned all of the ninja worlds."

Silence overfell them all, and Rin glanced hesitantly at Obito. "Hey...isn't that the name you always used to use when we played as children? You don't think you..." eyes sweeping away at the shocked look on Obitos face at the idea. "But...what did he do that caused the end of the world?"

Laying his cup down, Sasuke rubbed his shoulder idely. "Well, he did a lot. It would make sense though now that I think about it. The plan would have been set into action around the time of Obito's death." looking down a bit. "Kakashi said you all were on a mission together. Lord Fourth went to fight one while you three fought the other. They took Rin and Obito insisted they go save her. Obito...doesn't make it. A boulder falls and smashes half of him. He gives Kakashi his working Sharingan, and Kakashi goes to save Rin. But... he was forced to kill her for complicated reasons. I guess assuming Obito is Tobi he must have seen it and decided to take revenge on Kakashi."

The faces before him turned grim, Obito and Rin paling at the mention of their death. "The Uchiha are planning a coup as we speak. In five or six years Tobi will control the nine tails and make is attack the village, manipulating it while the seal is weak from childbirth." giving Kushina a bittersweet smile. "It's during a time of piece so the village blames it on the Uchiha. You and Minato are both killed saving your son, Naruto, and sealing the demon in him. Later on, thirteen years from now, the third Hokage who has returned to office forces Itachi to kill the entire clan besides me. Every last Uchiha, besides me, dead."

He tried to keep his wavering voice under control, knowing this was important and he couldn't cry now. "Tobi helps kill the clan and takes Itachi away where he's secretly a spy for Konoha for an S-Rank criminal organization. Then when I kill Itachi in a fit of rage for killing our family Tobi tells me the truth about why Itachi killed everyone, since I had thought he only wanted to test his power. He's currently trying to push me into declaring war on the leaf village since I'm one of the strongest ninjas alive besides Naruto. Spirits, while I'm here, who knows what he's doing to everyone." not caring if his facts mixed or if he rambled as he shook a bit at the refreshed thought of his older brothers death.

He felt foreign arms wrap around him, and his hissed in embarrassment as he realized the fourth had wrapped him in a hug and was gently rubbing his back, blocking the view of the others as he did so. He must have been speaking with a lot more spite than he thought, for even after revealing he was considering vengeance on the village, Minato's first reaction was to comfort him. Minato gently spoke. "I understand the basics of what you're saying. You're too overwhelmed to explain the details. Come, you need rest. You can stay with Kushina and me. There's a lot we need to know, but plenty of time for it."


	2. Things I Don't Want You To Know

Note: Alright, so, I got a random hit of inspiration, so I'm updating this again. I'll probably update it more, but no promises on how often. As for anyone reading Children Of Pain, I'm trying to update, I really am. But I got distracted by Parenting101 so I have to go back and read it to remember what was going on. Plus trying to find the files where I had the OC's backstories wrote down. So yeah. A very slow work in progress.

TKTKTKTKTKKTKTKTKTKTK

Sasuke had been escorted from the Hokage office by Minato, the others chattering away with Kushina with interest in what they thought of the odd situation. Minato had his arms slung lightly around Sasuke's shoulders as they walked, the fifteen-year-old bitterly allowing this. The blonde let out a breath as they arrived at the housing area of the Hokage apartment. When he opened the door to let Sasuke in, he came face to face with a smiling Mikoto and smirking Fugaku, the mother in question holding a small bundle in her arms.

Minato quickly frowned, looking to Sasuke with concern. "Sasuke-" he began, but it was too late. The teen's eyes were widened in panic, hands raising to grip at his bangs and cover his eyes with a pained gasp. The elder Uchiha frowned at the strange boy's behavior, watching him take a few steps back with shaky movements. Minato reached out to grasp the teen's shoulder gently, sighing a bit. "That's right, they've passed away in your mind. This must be hard for you. Just take deep breaths." glancing at his long-time friends. "Guys, I'm glad to see you, but you need to go stand off to the side for a minute. It's complicated."

Both his friends did as he requested, more in awe than anything as they spotted the boy's shining pinwheel design. An Uchiha? But they ran the clan! Who in the seven hells could this boy be? They watched as Minato sat the boy down on the couch, offering him a glass of water to calm his panicked shaking. Slowly, the teen calmed down. Fugaku whistled. "Well, we all know who'll be marked father of the year when Kushina gets around to it." quirking a brow at his friend and the boy who, in his opinion, looked quite pathetic.

Minato sent him an annoyed look, "Fugaku, not the time." sighing a bit. "You saw the Sharingan, didn't you?" a nod. "You want an explanation, don't you?" yet another nod. Minato watched as they sat down, giving him an expecting look while holding a baby Itachi protectively close, away from Sasuke.

Sasuke mentally gave a bitter laugh. They already knew to be holding Itachi away-- and they didn't even know what he'd done. The fact that their sweet little boy was ended by him not too long ago in the future which he came from. Sasuke sulked. He didn't deserve to be near Itachi. Not after everything the older teen had given up for him, only to be repaid with a kick to the shins. Fugaku had sat with his wife across from Sasuke, so Minato settled for sitting beside Sasuke so the teen didn't feel cornered. Sasuke himself was just fine with this, tiredly leaning on Minato's shoulder. He didn't have the energy to play tough after the day he'd had.

Minato sighed awkwardly, allowing the boy to do as he pleased before speaking. "Fugaku, Mikoto, this is...hard to say, but. This is Sasuke Uchiha. He holds the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan, which as you know, allows the user a pathway to what they subconsciously want most. Well, the future is a disaster. I don't know the details, but from what Sasuke has said it sounds like the truest form of hell. His Sharingan gave him the ability to travel back in time, I'm guessing to right before the event which led to all hell getting lose. So...meet Sasuke, your son, from the future."

Fugaku gave Sasuke a blank look, then glanced down at the baby in his wife's hands. Then back to Sasuke. Seeing his confusion, Sasuke shrugged lightly, pointing to the child loosely. "Five years from now is when I should be born, Itachi is five years older than me. So I guess that makes me from twenty years in the future."

Mikoto's brows furrowed in surprise, a sly smile of excitement playing on her lips. "Oh really? Well, tell me, what does my baby look like once he gets older in your time?" Fugaku looking at her with a disbelieving stare. That was not the question of most importance, but Sasuke easily answered.

"Well, he wasn't tall, but his shoulders were so wide and his back was so straight that he looked a lot taller than he was. His eyes were coal-black of course, and his Sharingan blazed brighter than any other Uchiha, alongside Shisui. Right along his cheek lines were long bags, but they fit well with his long hair. His hair matched his eyes in color, naturally. He kept it styled so that he had bangs like mine, except the back of his hair, ran down to his hips in a ponytail. He preferred to wear lighter clothes, lots of netted outfits when he got older." a slight smile crossing his lips as he thought of his elder brother.

Fugaku cut in icily, "How strong is he? When does he unlock his Sharingan?" Minato frowning lightly at his long-time friend. The man was always so blunt.

Sasuke spoke now with less excitement and more firmness as he was stared down by his father. "He unlocked his Sharingan very young. He was eight when it unlocked and eight when he mastered it. His Mangekyou was activated by the time he was eleven, but I don't know when he mastered it. He was very strong, hailed as the strongest Uchiha of the new generation along with Shisui. He graduated from the ninja academy at six years old, became a chuunin at ten, and the first Uchiha ANBU captain at age eleven. He later got a fatal illness, lowering his chakra reserves, but he was still far beyond the skill set of any foe he met. He was also smart enough to fight without brawn, while still having plenty of bite to his attacks. His most dangerous aspect had to be his genjutsu. With his eyes, he could trap you in a world of pain for what seems like years, when it's only a second in real-time. Everyone knew of the name Itachi, Konoha to Suna."

Minato sighed at the two content parents, "Well, that's all good and well, but there are more important matters to attend to. Mikoto, Fugaku, Sasuke just arrived here maybe an hour ago. He's already explained to me the main reasons why the world fell to ruins in his future. While away on a mission, Obito Uchiha will witness the death of his teammate, Rin. This will lead somehow to the destruction of the world. As such, I will not be going out on the battlefield until Sasuke tells me everything. We need to stop this upcoming doom, but I don't want to push him. He's just killed someone of great importance to him, earning his Mangekyou recently. That enough means he needs to let his emotions cool so he doesn't do something rash. On top of that, being thrown into a new timeline can hardly be easy. So we'll give him some time." he decided. "Can you cover for me, Fugaku?"

The elder Uchiha frowned at Sasuke, "While it is true that rash choices will lead us nowhere, it is foolish to wait. Sasuke, you need to tell us now. We're preparing for a big fight against Suna and can not have Minato missing from our front lines."

Sasuke paled a bit at the demand, mouth opening to try to force out more information, but Minato stopped him. "No, Fugaku, he needs some time. You all will be fine without me. Sasuke will be staying with me and Kushina so he can share the information when he is ready. You are not to force it upon him." he warned.

Fugaku looked at his old friend with annoyance, then glanced at Sasuke with a firm look of disapprovement. "Fine. We should head home to rearrange the war plans then. Tell Kushina we can visit again later. Sasuke, before I go, is there anything I should know concerning our clan?"

Sasuke knew exactly what he was asking. How the coup went. Sasuke looked far older than he was in that moment, eyes hardening and his lips pushing into a frown. "Your plans will fail. The only survivors will be Itachi, Obito, and me. I'll fill you in on the details soon enough."

Fugaku looked displeased but did not push further.


	3. Give and Take

Minato had sent out orders for others to take over for him for the rest of the day, much to Sasuke's silent confusion. He was the Hokage, one of the busiest men in the entire village if not the busiest. Sasuke could perhaps understand if Minato was planning on getting information out of him, but he had said he wasn't.

The blond had said that he needed rest first. Was he lying? Perhaps that was just his way of expressing to his surrounding ninja that he was a loving person. Reputation, perhaps? Fugaku used to be especially hard on him and Itachi in front of the other Uchiha to prove that he wasn't playing favorites. Well, he never really had a reason to be extra hard on Itachi, but the point still stood. Perhaps it was something along those lines?

As he watched the ANBU officer leap off, Minato turned to smile at him and hold out his hand. Minato wanted to help him up, even though there was no one to see it now that the ANBU were gone? Sasuke mentally scolded himself. Minato was just reaching out his hand to help him stand. Why was he making such a big deal out of it? Had living with that bastard Orochimaru really made him that suspicious.

Sasuke once again found his own mind scolding him. Of course it had. Orochimaru was a terrible person in every sense of the word. He had no boundaries of personal space, was commanding as could be, and beyond manipulative. Even so, the man had been a good teacher. He had trained Sasuke well enough to know one simple fact. Be suspicious of everyone, no matter how they seemed to want to help you. They'd always come back to collect later on.

As he thought through the many reasons why trusting Minato was foolish, even such a small gesture, it became easily clear in Sasuke's mind why Minato was taking such interest in staying beside him. The man hadn't left his side since he had been found, and it wasn't too hard to guess why once he began paying attention. It sure as hell wasn't because he cared or some shit like that. The man didn't even know him.

He was both a threat and a possible ally. Minato wasn't an idiot-- he knew that. He was the top scorer in the entirety of the academy's history. It was no wonder he was taking such an interest in being beside Sasuke. He was probably one of the few people in the village who had the power to stop him if Sasuke went berzerk and headed off on a killing spree. That was the risk of Minato not killing Sasuke off right away.

At the same time, Sasuke could be an incredible ally if he chose to. He had already given them heaps of information that could turn the village on its head. The coup, the future death of Minato's team, plus the eventual death of Minato and Kushina. His knowledge of the future was limitless if he decided to share it with them. That was the possible gain Minato was planning to exploit by offering his hospitality and rays of fake sunshine.

Likewise, there was plenty for Sasuke to risk or gain by choosing to refuse or accept Minato's 'help'.

The man was hailed as one of the strongest ninja to ever live-- the yellow flash. While it was true that Sasuke was incredibly powerful with a balanced skill set far exceeding most ninja, it would still be hard to fight Minato. How do you hit a target you can't see?

His reputation for taking down entire divisions during the third ninja war was rather popular. He was a deadly threat, one that could possibly end Sasuke if he started a fight. Not to mention the leaps of support Minato would get from surrounding ninja. It wasn't safe. He seemed nice enough now, but who knew what would happen to Sasuke if he didn't remain docile or submissive. It was a huge risk for Sasuke to stay within the margins of Minato's health.

But then, there was also plenty for Sasuke to gain if he played his cards right.

That idiot Hiruzen wasn't yet returned to power. The clan was alive. His family was alive. Itachi wasn't yet having his innocence taken away by the village. Shisui hadn't committed suicide yet. There was so much he could fix. So many of his loved ones he could save. He could help his clan thrive. He could gain so much.

All he had to do was help the village and things should go perfectly if Sasuke was understanding correctly. He helps the Minato, Minato helps him. He crosses Minato, Minato could cross him three times as hard. He was clearly the one in the vulnerable position right now.

Although he bitterly noted, it was the same village that drove them to their deaths in the first place. That was hard to ignore. This was the same village that had driven his brother to murder. His cousin to suicide. Then, finally, himself to insanity. Who was to say Minato wouldn't do as Danzo had done to Itachi. Take his help then stab him in the back.

Sasuke would love to imagine they could simply trade their services without worrying about this, but there was always a catch. One side wanting more than they offer. One side taking more than they've agreed upon. Orochimaru had taught him that years ago.

If Sasuke helped Minato, there was no guarantee Minato would hear out the clan. No guarantee his clan would be safe. There were no true guarantees in life. No matter how professional a deal is supposed to be, there's never anything truely holding it in place besides each side's want for the other's resource. Trades were built on trust, no matter how basic it was.

Unfortunately, Sasuke had learned long ago that he wasn't very good at choosing who to trade with. Thanks to Orochimaru, he had learned something very important.

Always keep one particularly powerful piece of leverage above your trading partner's head. If you did that, they'd be far less likely to betray the agreement.

Minato couldn't kill him if he made it known that he had one thing that the blonde absolutely should know. He needed to pick one piece of information not to give away, just to make sure Minato still needed him. He wouldn't give this piece of information up until he figured out how to get home, he decided. What piece of information was it, exactly? Well, he still had time to figure that out. He had plenty of little tidbits to feed Minato until he figured it out.

Sasuke had zoned out as he thought this over, only being pulled out of his musings as he heard Minato clear his throat awkwardly. Sasuke's scowling face turned softer as he felt the surprise wash through him, looking up from the hand he had been glaring at and into Minato's bright blue eyes. Eyes so similar to the blonde who had chased after him for such a long time, wanting something Sasuke wasn't quite sure of.

Minato's were different, though. They were sharper-- more knowing and relatable, while still holding that odd shine of innocence. Innocence without ignorance. "Sasuke, everything's all set up here. We can head back to me and Kushina's apartment for now. You deserve some rest." the blonde smiled softly, moving his hand to touch Sasuke's, pulling the boy up onto his feet in a gentle fashion. Sasuke only nodded lightly, deciding that he was right. Even if Minato didn't show any signs of hostility, he had to assume it was because Sasuke held a lot of knowledge right now.

Sasuke followed after Minato, the blond leading him towards the area where they'd left the genin squad and Kushina. Minato popped his head in, Sasuke quickly catching glances at their faces. Obito was quietly sitting with his arms crossed, Rin seemingly trying to comfort him while Kakashi looked them over with an unreadable face. Kushina was watching the kids while also looking down at her lap with mild disbelief, obviously struck with interest at the idea of her having a child in the future.

The blond man cleared his throat to gather their attention before smiling, "Training is dismissing early today. It'll resume the day after tomorrow." glancing at Kushina, "Ready to go?" with a tilted head. A bound of nods sounded from the genin, Kushina standing and heading over to stand by Minato in agreement.

Minato, Kushina, and Sasuke all headed towards the exit of the Hokage tower, only stopping once they reached the front door. They had been getting a few looks from around them from the ANBU and other staff who had been near the training grounds to see Sasuke's little meltdown, but Minato paid them no mind, pointedly ignoring them. Meanwhile, Kushina was sending anyone who looked at Sasuke strangely heavy glares, which was enough to have most of them back down. Sasuke merely settled on glaring daggers at the floor in front of them, clearly annoyed and embarrassed that so many people had seen him.

They only stopped in front of the front exit because Minato had come to a halt. Kushina quirked a brow in mild curiosity, Sasuke glaring at the man as Minato looked him over with a sheepish look. "What?" the young Uchiha barked, much to Minato's amusement. It seemed the boy already had something in common with his wife, though Sasuke seemed to speak with less fire and more ice.

Rather than voicing his concerns, Minato simply reached over, gently putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. The blond took hold of the front of Sasuke's shirt, specifically the zipper which was currently resting rather low on his stomach. Minato gently pulled it up so it rested near the top of his shoulders. Sasuke froze lightly as Minato did this, the Hokage explaining sheepishly as he ruffled Sasuke's hair, "You'll catch a cold with it down so far. It's windy outside."

Sasuke winced away lightly at the touch, resisting the urge to start a fight with Minato. Why did this guy have to be so touchy? He was just as bad as Naruto, it seemed. He considered saying nothing, however, his pride got the better of him. He bit out, "Keep your hands off me." continuing to walk forward and out the door as though he hadn't heard what Minato said. He could feel the blond and redhead's gaze on his back but didn't say anything, simply letting off an air of annoyance in an attempt to have them back off. His pride had been heavily soured as his actions from earlier entered his mind. Sasuke could feel the eyes of the villagers on him as they walked, the teen now sending anyone who looked at him a dirty look.

The two quickly walked after him, Kushina moving to lead the way while Minato stayed walking beside the stormy teen who seemed ready to pick a fight with any and everyone around them. Minato deadpanned silently-- so much for Fugaku's earlier observation. Yes, father of the year indeed. Minato kept his hands to himself, supposing the panic and adrenaline had worn off of the teen. He seemed to be flashing between submissive and ready to reach out and start a fight every two seconds.

Minato merely sighed at the strange boy, "I apologize for touching you. I'll keep my hands to myself." he promised, hands moving by his side. Sasuke seemed surprised at the apology and compliance, much to Minato's confusion. He said nothing however as Sasuke only gave a small 'hn' in response, seemingly allowing it to slide for now.

Well, he hadn't been prepared for this when he got out of bed this morning.


End file.
